


His Girls

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [15]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F/M, Multi, The OT3 no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "We sleep in the same bed, we kiss the same people, who love the same people, we’re just… together. They’re my girls.”





	His Girls

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't decide between kybel and maribel so i chose both

“So is it like a guy’s ideal situation? Two girls in your bed?”

Kyle rolled his eyes at Rosa’s playful words, but he knew she held no animosity. She was happy for them if not just merely intrigued. Which made sense. It had been a little confusing to deal with at first for him too.

“No. Well, actually, kinda, but not for that reason,” Kyle said, tilting his head as he watch Maria try to teach Isobel to play pool. Isobel was absolutely not paying attention. “I’m just happy with them.”

“No jealousy or favoritism?” Rosa pressed on. Kyle shook his head, watching his girlfriends argue slightly over the rules of the game before Isobel just gave her a kiss and said she didn’t care, she wouldn’t play by them anyway.

“No, there’s nothing to be jealous of. We sleep in the same bed, we kiss the same people, who love the same people, we’re just… together. They’re my girls,” Kyle explained, grabbing his drink. He’d already had this conversation with Max who said he could never share in a million years and would never want anyone else, and Michael who had insisted he understood on a hypothetical level but couldn’t do it himself. Well, he said he _could_, just not if it included Alex because they were enough drama as it was.

“Your girls,” Rosa cooed mockingly. He nudged her shoulder with his own, shaking his head.

“You’re just jealous.”

“Oh, yeah, totally. Like I would want to date Isobel Evans.”

“She’s not that bad,” Kyle laughed, though he definitely felt a little more than that. Yeah, she was sarcastic and could be mean, but she also was fiercely protective and loving. Maria a little softer, a little more cuddly, but could still bite your head off. He feared the day he pissed them both off.

“I am happy for you, you know. I’m glad you figured it out,” Rosa said after awhile. He smiled easier than he had the last time they had spoken about his relationship status.

This was good. This was stable. _He_ was stable.

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
